


Simply a Song

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Heart Warming, Jack is confident, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple chapters that can be read as oneshots, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Singing, Sweet, collection of oneshots, david is awkward, fiance, kiss, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: One of my favorite ideas is Person A finding Person B singing (or doing something else where they don't think anyone is watching them) and just thinking they're so beautiful. I'm writing it several times with different ships and the roles reversed and you can't stop me :)These can all be read individuallyDon't hate me they're not all the same though-
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Javid-POV: David Jacobs

**Author's Note:**

> In this one, Davey is singing atop the penthouse where he believes no one is watching, goes slightly insane and talks to himself, then finds out someone might have watched the entire thing-
> 
> I didn't edit and it's 1:16 in the AM please get me help
> 
> :D

Javid: POV- David Jacobs

I stood against the railing of the penthouse. It was sometime late- or early, whatever you consider two AM- and I was singing. Softly, my eyebrows furrowed. I looked up at the moon, blinking away tears gently. I could hear the music so clearly in my head, even though nothing was there. I allowed words to flow steadily over my lips, allowing all my feelings to pour out into the open. Anybody who bothered to listen to that silly boy, stargazing while he sang, anybody who really bothered to listen might stop and think to say something. They might stop and wonder who it was that made him sing these love-sick words, so thick with happiness and passion. They might wonder what it was that caused the realization, followed by sadness and hopelessness seconds later, or if it was anything at all. Except nobody bothered to listen to that silly boy as he continued to sing. 

I got near the end of the song, my voice growing stronger. I didn’t notice the tears running down my cheeks until they hit my hands, holding the railing as though it were the only thing grounding me. My voice remained steady, only breaking at the end of the song. I took in and let out a shaky breath, whispering to myself after a sad chuckle.

“You’ll be fine, Davey… shouldn’t have fallen for him in the first place,” I paused, “I didn’t mean it… I- I didn’t want to love him… I- I’m crazy- talking to myself. It’s… time to go home now, even if I want to stay up here, stay with him.” I looked back up at the moon. I thought for a few seconds before speaking again,

“I don’t know if the moon is bigger in Santa Fe, Jack… I know the room is brighter when you’re there, though.” I wiped my face before turning around. Jack stood sheepishly, staring at me. I covered my mouth, “I’m- just- erm- I was…” I couldn’t think of anything to say. “I’m gonna go home now-”

“You can sing.” He said.

“Huh?” I paused, “How long were you standing there??”

“Since you started singing,” He walked up to me, staring down at me curiously. “You can sing, Davey.” I shook my head,

“No I can’t,”

“Dave…” He was pressed up against me now, the familiar feeling of the railing against my back. “Who were you singing about?” He asked calmly. I looked up at him, my hand going to his cheek. I ran my thumb over his cheek, looking down to his lips. I held the railing behind me for balance, standing on my tip-toes and kissing him gently. He kissed me back and I felt like I was flying. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His arms were around my waist and we kissed. I pulled back first, pressing my forehead to his as I opened my eyes. 

“Jack Kelly…” I paused, his name still on my lips, “I’ve waited so long to do that.” I said, pressing my lips to his again. He smiled against mine. 


	2. JackCrutchie: POV- Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little oneshot for JackCrutchie before I go to sleep <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg- a third update in one day?
> 
> I legit just wrote this it is so thrown together but it is beautiful and fluffy and even though they aren't my favorite ship I absolutely adore writing them I mean c'mon look how cute they are together
> 
> Anyways- please enjoy!

JackCrutchie: POV- Crutchie

I slid out of our shared bed, shivering as my legs hit the cold air. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, squinting at the alarm clock and walking to the door. It was only eight am on a Sunday morning, which meant it was Jack’s turn to cook. Right on cue, the scent of pancakes wafted in through the door. I followed it tiredly, peaking my head out of the door. I saw Jack standing in the kitchen, earbuds in. He danced a little bit as he moved around. I smiled, biting my tongue. He hummed along, every now and then singing a little verse quietly. I watched as he finished the pancakes, putting each of them on plates and dotting them with strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries. I watched him smile a little bit, biting his lip as he carried them to the breakfast bar. He poured two glasses of milk, making sure everything was ready. He was wearing his stupid dinosaur pajamas and I wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Eventually, he saw me watching. He paused his music, setting his phone on the table and walking up to me. He pulled me into a hug, 

“Morning, hon’.” He said. I melted into his embrace,

“Good morning, Jackie, dear.” I said. He walked me to the table, assisting me because I’d left my crutch in the bedroom. We sat across from each other, eating breakfast rather quickly. I did dishes, drying everything and putting it away. I saw Jack lounging on the couch, peeking up at me. He smiled as he met my gaze. I walked up to him. 

These were my favorite days.

I laid next to Jack on the couch, my head on his chest while we watched a movie. The movie turned into Jack turning on music for us to listen to while we did absolutely nothing but enjoy eachothers company. I could feel the vibrations of his humming against my cheek. I took his hand in mine, pressing a tender kiss to his knuckles. We talked quietly for a little while, but didn’t worry about a single thing; we had each other. 

These were my favorite days, the ones where neither of us were busy and we could see each other for however long we wanted. On Sundays, we made the rules. We could sleep however long we wanted, wear whatever we wanted (so what? It was dinosaur pajamas and one of his old sweatshirts- nobody cared because we made the rules on Sundays). We could eat anything we pleased and cuddle whenever we wished. I could tell him anything and I could listen to anything he wanted to say. I could forget about eveyrhing going on and just be with him, forget about every other title I had and simply be ‘Jack Kelly’s husband to be.’ I tilted my head back, talking to him softly. 

“I love you, Jackie.” He smiled down at me, 

“I love you too, Dearest.” He held me a bit closer. 

And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> (omg a 3rd) QOTD: Not really a question- do you guys have any prompts you'd like me to do? I don't really do crossovers and I don't know any characters exclusively from the musical (except katherine) but I am kinda hitting a writers block for ideas so throw 'em at me! Just give me a little prompt with a ship you'd like (honestly if I'm vibing with the prompt I might write it twice with one of my otps-) Also if you got any ideas for a longer prompt (anywhere from like 10-30,000 words) I'd love those too but oneshots are what I'm looking to do right now! I'm already working on 'Over Time' as my main kinda deal, but I promise you I'll get to 'em when you give them to me!
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe and doing well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading- this will probably be updated within the next couple days~
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day! (Not even joking-)
> 
> (If you don't write I can't explain to you how good it feels seriously-)
> 
> (I'm not sure how AO3 works but like if you really like my stuff you can subscribe- definitely going to be updating a lot with quarantine oop-)


End file.
